thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shortcut to Castle Loch
Shortcut to Castle Loch is the eleventh episode of the first season. Plot Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins, they enjoy working on the Fat Controller's railway, but sometimes they long for Scotland, their old home. One day, the Fat Controller called them to the docks. "Lord Callan's castle is finally reopening, there's to be a grand celebration tomorrow, I need you to take the banners, bunting and bagpipes to the castle. Harvey, you must load them straight away.", "Yes sir." chuffed Harvey. the twins were excited, going to Lord Callan's castle would be like going home again. Soon Harvey finished loading the trucks, "Where are you going?" asked Charlie as he puffed in "Lord Callan's castle." Donald proudly announced, "By Castle Loch.", "Oh, I've got a joke!" said Charlie "What is it?" asked Harvey "Why is Castle Loch called Castle Loch?" asked Charlie "A dinnae!" said Donald "Because the castle is locked!" Charlie bursted out with laughter. This gave Douglas an idea of telling him a joke of his own. "Och, I've gaet one Charlie." said Douglas. "Really?" asked Charlie "What is it?" "Why is 'dere a misty line headin' up 'ta Castle Loch?" asked Douglas. Charlie thought "I... don't know?" "Because there's a monster that might get ye." teased Douglas. Charlie quickly worried "Really?" he asked "Of caerse!" said Donald, "He might get ye." said Donald, "There's no monster!, "There is too!", "There is not!", "Is too!, "Is not!", "Is too!" Charlie was now worried of this. Lord Callan's castle is in Misty Valley. Donald and Douglas were determined to get the important goods to the castle on time, they puffed proudly around the loch towards their destination, "There it is." cried Donald, "We're almast there!" shouted Douglas. But there was trouble ahead, trees had fallen across the line, Donald and Douglas stopped just in time. Then suddenly there was a loud crash. The brakevan had been hit by a landslide and come off the rails, they were stuck, "We could take the causeway." said Donald's driver, Douglas' driver knew the causeway was old and rickety, "It's too dangerous!" he said. The twins were worried, "We'll never get tae th' castle now." chuffed Donald, "I'll call for help." said Douglas' driver. "Splendid outfit sir.", the Fat Controller was trying on his present from Lord Callan, when he heard the news. "Donald and Douglas, trapped by the loch!" he said, "I'll send help as soon as I can." But the hours passed, it grew dark and cold, and still no help had come. Suddenly, the twins spotted something strange through the mist, "Whit's that?!" called Donald, "I-I-Is it de monster?!" cried Douglas, "F-Fur sure it is!" answered Donald, "Is not, it's us." It was Harvey and the Breakdown crane, Donald and Douglas were relieved. By morning, the lines were cleared, Donald and Douglas hurried off to the castle. Lord Callan's workers were waiting to unload the trucks. Soon the castle was decorated and the opening was a great success. Lord Callan was pleased, "Och, there splendid pair oaf engines.", "And very useful." added the Fat Controller. "Och, Aye." agreed the twins. Characters * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Charlie * The Fat Controller * Lord Callan * The Tailor * Cranky (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) Locations * The Viaduct * The Fishing Village * Suddery Castle * Brendam * Sodor Shipping Company * Misty Valley Branch Line * Castle Loch * Castle Loch Causeway * The Fat Controller's Office Home Media Releases * Happy Friendly Helpers * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks Lady Hatt, Lord Callan and the Tailor's first appearances. * This episode marks Charlie's first speaking role. * The legend of the monster in Castle Loch is the same as the legend of the Loch Ness Monster in Scotland Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video